Kurenai and Krystina Yuuhi
by Lexion
Summary: Kurenai loses her older sister and lives in the Leaf village. she stays there then after a time period she discovers that she is an aunt for a girl who looks like a Hyuuga. Kurenai, Hinata and Anko
1. Chapter 1

The Family Tree

In the history times of the five great nations there were constant wars between all of the clans but there was one clan that didn't take part in any of the fighting. It was the Yami Yuuhi clan. The leader, Kiltonmaru was walking to the first Hokage to meet with him to discuss for peaceful land.

"Honorable Hokage, I would prefer that both of our people will not be enemies but they can still be neighbors."

"Yes I do have one request though,"

"Yes what is it?"

"I want a descendent of your blood to be in this village."

"I'm sorry but I can't give up my people or my offspring to you."

"I know you don't but if you don't I would have to force you to give me one of your offspring. But let me ask why?"

"My wife is pregnant and I'm not willing to give up my children."

"Alright then no problem, but don't be surprised if you and your people are being attacked."

Kiltonmaru just glared then he left back to take his people back to their home land.

When they all got there he went to his wife Kozakura who was laying on her bed and then she moaned feeling the baby in her womb. She heard the door open to see her husband then he went to her greeting her with a kiss on the forehead then kept kissing her until he got to her stomach then he began to rub her stomach.

"How are you feeling?"

"The baby should be arriving soon. It has a strong kick to it."

Kiltonmaru hugged her close to him as he felt the movement of the baby moving around in his wife's womb.

Two weeks later….

Kozakura was laying on her back in so much pain then she saw her husband rushing to her side to help her with her child. As they were going through the process of Kozakura giving birth to their child, all of their people were gathering outside of the home of the Leader and his wife. Kozakura was just pushing and screaming in so much pain having to go through giving birth.

"AHH!"

"Hold on, you can do this."

"I can't it hurts."

"Just hang in there the baby is almost out."

Kozakura was squeezing the blankets then finally the baby was born. The leader picked his child up then he saw that his child was a boy. He turned to his wife and handed her the baby.

"Our very own son, you should name him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes you were the one to carry him."

"Okay then, How about Crimsonmaru."

They both hugged and kissed their baby boy.

20 years later

Kiltonmaru and his wife Kozakura were both in the tea room of their mansion but then something dawned on them. their son wasn't married and he was the only one to carry on the clan tradition. So they both went to the study room of the mansion only to see that Crimsonmaru was just talking to the emperor, Zant and his wife, Midna about his job to be the next leader of the Yami Yuuhi clan. As they were talking, Crimsonmaru lowered his head.

"I just had a funny though."

"Like what?"

"About having a family of my own, I honestly want only daughters."

The room was just silent as everyone just stared at him and that made him feel a little discomfort. Midna smiled at him and lowered her head.

"That's really something you don't hear a man say. I bet if you find any girl I'm sure they'll be thankful for that."

Then they both turned to leave but Midna looked at him smiling.

"Crimsonmaru, when you start having children we want to be the grandparents as well."

"Yes ma'am."

Then they both left, leaving the family there.

One month later

Crimsonmaru was headed to his room but when he got there he saw a woman about the same age as him and she looked frightened. The woman just looked at him and Crimsonmaru saw that she was tied to his bed and he was upset about that. He just looked at her then he went to her to get the cloth out of her mouth. She just looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"Please just let me go home. I promise I won't say a word about this."

Crimsonmaru just looked at her then he began to release her from the bed only to learn that she wasn't wearing any clothes. He just looked in nervously as he tried to think of what to do at the fact that there was a girl in his room without any clothes on so then he looked at her. She was trying to keep herself covered but then without any warning she felt him hug her.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't know how or what happened but I promise I will never hurt you."

She felt him hugging her just enough to keep her warm that she relaxed in his arms then she buried her head into his neck. Crimsonmaru without thinking had her to look at him and placed a passionate kiss. The woman was shocked then she felt him pick her up and placed on the bed and he was on top. The kiss soon ended then they both looked at each other.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Katherine."

"I'm Crimsonmaru."

He kissed her again and went down to her neck line to please her.

"Wait, you're the prince, I can't do this with you."

"I know but,"

She looked at him.

"What is it?"

"I honestly want to have children."

She looked away from him.

"I don't know how to put this because in my homeland all women give birth to girls."

"That's great!"

She stared at him as he smiled at her then she lowered her head.

"But I'm not your wife though."

He ignored the last comment and kissed her. She tried to brush him off but he wouldn't stop then they began to make love with each other.

Two weeks later no one knew about what the prince has been doing and no one knew that Katherine was with him. As Crimsonmaru was walking through the hall to his room he walked into the room only to see that Katherine was sad about something.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant."

Crimsonmaru was happy to know that he hugged her very close and tight but let go when he saw that she was down about it.

"What's wrong with that?"

She looked at him.

"How would your parents and people feel if they found out that their only prince just slept with a random woman and got her pregnant?"

He saw what she meant then he had her to look at him.

"We will go to them right now and tell them."

"No, you should go because there's no telling how they'll react if they saw me."

Crimsonmaru nodded to that comment then he turned to leave the room. He left to the tea room where he saw his parent talking to another woman.

His parents saw him and his father went to him.

"Crimsonmaru, this is your future wife, Kiara."

Hearing those words caused Crimsonmaru to freeze then Kiara went to him.

"Hello Honorable prince."

"Hello."

Kozakura smiled.

"Why don't you two go outside and you can talk and get to know each other."

They both left the room and Kiara at first seemed like a nice person but after leaving that room they both went to the living room and she acted like a total different person.

"I can't believe I have to marry a man, oh wait I was wrong you're a vampire. I would hate to be part in a family of bloodsuckers and nightwalkers I would rather marry a man from a strong country."

"I wouldn't let that bother me."

She looked at him and slapped him hard.

"I hate vampires so you can find yourself a different wife."

"No problem."

She left out of the place and he left back to his room. When he got there he saw that Katherine wasn't there then he began to look for her.

He ran to the throne room only to see that the soldiers had her pinned to the floor and his parents were at their seats and the king had a soldier get a whip and punish her. As the soldier got the whip, Crimsonmaru ran to stop them then his father got angry.

"Crimsonmaru, who is this?"

"I'm not going to tell you, until you let her go."

The king glared then he nodded to let Katherine go and Crimsonmaru went to her hugging her close to him. Then he began to rub her back to comfort her then his father got his attention.

"So who is she?"

"She's the mother of my child that is in her right now."

The room was silent then Crimsonmaru kissed Katherine and his parents saw that their own son was happy with this woman that he just saved and was holding firmly in his arms. Then they both nodded to the idea and left out of the room to leave the couple alone.

Eight months later

Katherine was breathing very hard as she was lying in her bed. She was sweating due to the pain that she was feeling in her stomach and Crimsonmaru was in a meeting of his family name to be passed on. He finally stopped to see that one of the maids ran into the room and Crimsonmaru was looking at her.

"What is going on?"

"Your highness, your wife is giving birth."

Crimsonmaru was just looking at her then he turned to his father.

"Father I got to go and be there when the child comes."

His father smiled and nodded then Crimsonmaru ran to his wife's chambers to be there for the birth of his child. When he got there he saw that she was laying on the bed under the covers then she looked at him. He saw that she was sweating and crying while having to give birth. Crimsonmaru ran to his wife's side and held her hand and held her close to him knowing very well that there was no way he would let her go.

"AHHH!"

"Hold on, Katherine the baby is almost out you can do this."

"I can't….. it hurts."

"Just hang in there."

He kept on encouraging her to push the baby out then finally with one more push the baby was born.

The baby was a girl with a lot of black hair. She was born crying a little bit and Crimsonmaru couldn't believe that he was a father of a baby girl.

He and Katherine both looked at their little child.

"What do you want to name her, Katherine?"

"I want to name her Krystina."

They looked at their baby girl who looked at them with blood red eyes that she got from them.

"Welcome to the world, Krystina."


	2. Chapter 2

Three years later

Krystina was walking with her mother holding hands. They stopped to see that Crimsonmaru was in his office and he was thinking about something. He looked up at his family and allowed them to walk into the room. Krystina ran to her father and he picked her up to have her sit on his lap.

Katherine thought that it was cute to see them like that but she went to the doorway and then turned to look at them.

"I'll go make lunch."

Katherine left then Krystina looked at her father.

"Father?"

"Yes, Kristina?"

"Is it okay if I can be an older sister?"

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes, saw that some of our people have more than one child and I don't really have anyone that I could play with whenever you and Mother are busy."

"Okay then, I'll talk to Mother and we'll see what she says."

"Okay, I love you, Daddy."

"Love you too, little lady."

That night when Kristina was sleeping her parents were in their room talking and getting ready for bed.

"Katherine, I was hoping to ask you about something?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"I was wondering and so was Kristina if we could have another child."

"Really, are you sure about that?"

"Yes I'm sure of it."

They both hugged and kissed.

"Let me get finished getting ready for bed then I'll with you, Crimsonmaru?"

They both got done then they both made love again.

A week later Kristina was sitting alone in her room then she got bored and went to take a walk but then she stopped when she saw a few servants working in a room preparing it for something. She was confused then she ran to the throne room to see her father hugging her mother then she went to them.

"Mommy, Daddy what's going on?"

Her father looked at her.

"Well, you'll be an older sister by the middle of next year."

"Really? I'm going to be an older sister?"

Both of her parents nodded then they all hugged each other.

The following year in the month of June Katherine was walking through the hallway but then she stopped only to feel that the baby was on the way and she fell to her hands and knees in pain. She looked up and saw her daughter running to her.

"Mother! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, quick, go get help."

Krystina turned to look for someone to help then she stopped only to see her father coming her way.

"Krystina, what's wrong?"

"It's Mother, she's in pain. Please Father you have to help her."

Crimsonmaru knew what was going now; it was time for the birth of his second child.

He ran taking his daughter with him to Katherine who was trying to get back up only to be picked up by her husband.

"Hang in there; we'll get the baby out."

She smiled weakly at him then he rushed her into a bedroom so that she could get started with the process of having another child.

As she was pushing Katherine was squeezing the blankets of the bed very tightly as she was sweating, while she was giving birth. Her husband was by her side not wanting to leave her alone, he knew that she was in a large amount of pain but he knew that there was nothing he can do about it. As he was helping her, the maid that was watching for the baby to come out saw the baby's head coming.

"My Lady, the baby's head is out."

Katherine was relieved that she sighed.

"What a relief."

When it was finally sunset, the second baby had been born and it was a girl. Krystina came into the room and her father picked her up so that she could see her little sister.

"Look at your baby sister, Krystina."

Krystina was looking at the sleeping baby then she leaned closer to the baby.

"When will she open her eyes?"

Her mother looked at the baby.

"When she's ready to."

Krystina just got a name to call her little sister then she smiled.

"Hey Kurenai, I'm your older sister."

With that the baby opened her eyes. Just like Krystina her eyes were blood red. The baby was looking at Krystina then she began to fight with the blanket that wrapped around her. Krystina came closer and the baby managed to get one hand out then she began to touch her sister on the face. Krystina then smiled at her little sister.

"I'll always be there for you little sister. I won't anything or anyone hurt you."

Both parents were touched by the promise that their daughter made to the baby then they all slept for the rest of the evening.

When it was midnight Krystina had woken up to see that her parents were sleeping but then she stopped to see that her baby sister was at her side then she smiled hugging her little sister.

Then Kurenai began to cry but it was very quiet and Krystina looked at her and held her close.

"_I know what you want, I know what you'll say._

_You might cry but that's okay._

_To me you're perfect._

_Go to sleep little one_

_I'll be by your side_

_I'll never be gone._

_Even if we are in different world_

_We will always have love to share_

_So take my hand_

_Hold it tight,_

_Knowing that everything will be alright_

_Even if we are apart_

_My little sister,_

_You'll always be in my heart"_

After whispering a made up lullaby Kurenai had fallen back to sleep and Krystina kissed her on the forehead. She held Kurenai's hand as if Kurenai was holding her and she knew she was. they stayed like that for the rest of the night with smiles on their faces and the baby cuddled close to her sister not wanting to be cold by the cool air. The night to them was warm and perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

9 year later Kurenai and Krystina were the best of sisters. They never fought about anything. Kurenai was always by Krystina's side. One day as they were playing together in the garden Crimsonmaru and his wife were both talking to the third Hokage of the Leaf Village.

"Honorable Hokage, what is it that you want?"

"The world of Kingdom Hearts, but I need a vessel so let me have one of your daughters."

"I will not allow it."

"If you don't give me what I ask then Orochimaru will come and steal it for himself and take your daughters."

There was silence and Crimsonmaru looked at his wife who was looking at him with fear shown on her face. Crimsonmaru looked at the third hokage.

"I will have to think about this because I honestly don't want to face either one."

The third looked at him and lowered his head.

"I will give you one week then I will return for your choice."

"Yes Sir."

The third left and back with the two sisters. Kurenai saw that her sister seemed to be acting a little odd.

"Sister what's the matter?"

"I have a feeling that the meeting with the Third didn't go so well."

"I'm sure Mother and Father were able to come up with something to keep things in a good way."

Krystina looked at her little sister then placed both hands on both sides of her head.

"Kurenai whatever it may take I'm not willing for anything to come to you."

Kurenai knew that her sister was protective of her and for that she was thankful. Then they both saw their parents coming to them then Crimsonmaru looked at his two daughters.

"Krystina, we want to talk to you. Kurenai go to your room."

The two daughters obeyed their father.

While Kurenai was in her room waiting for her sister, Krystina was with their parents and they seemed to be troubled.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Krystina since you're strong, I'm going to have you stay here."

"What do you mean, 'stay here' what about Kurenai?"

"We're going to have her go to the Leaf Village but you'll be keeping the scroll here."

"So in other words you're going to abandon Kurenai in a village that you don't know about."

"Yes, but I'm sure she'll be fine."

Krystina was looking at him then he watched her stand up to leave.

"Don't say a word of this to Kurenai."

Krystina just left to go to her room.

When it was late at night Kurenai left her room and went to her sister's room. When she got there she saw that her sister was still awake then Krystina looked up to see her sister coming into the room.

"Kurenai, what are you doing up?"

"I couldn't stop thinking about the meeting with the third and how Father seemed troubled by something."

"You may sleep in here if you want."

Kurenai ran to her sister then got into the bed. Krystina just watched as Kurenai got into her bed and cuddled next to her.

"Thank you, Sister."

"You're welcome."

"Sister?"

"Hmm?"

"We're friends right?"

"Heh heh yes, we are."

"We'll always be together right?"

Krystina looked at her sister only to find her sister smiling at her with joy in her eyes.

"As for now, yes but as we get older there is a chance we'll depart."

Kurenai looked down in sadness and Krystina lifted her chin up to have her look at her.

"No matter what happens we'll be together by heart and mind."

Kurenai looked at her sister then to her surprise her sister brought her close and kissed her.

Kurenai had her eyes wide open as she felt her lips being pressed on by her sister.

'Sister, what are you doing?'

Kurenai passed out into her sleep and Krystina just held her close and fell fast asleep as well.

One week later Kurenai was in her room looking out the window but then stopped to hear her bedroom door opened but she looked thinking it was her older sister but it was her father.

"Father, is something wrong?"

"You're coming with me right now."

They both went to the throne room where the Third hokage was waiting for them. Kurenai saw that something was odd. She looked at the third hokage.

"What's going on?"

"Kurenai, I'm going to take you to the Leaf village and you'll be there from now on."

Kurenai was in shock then she looked at her father who was looking at the hokage then she saw the two anbu coming to her. Kurenai got scared and then she ran away but her father stopped her.

"Kurenai, I will not be embarrassed for this, you are going with them and that's final."

Kurenai was then taken away and as they were getting her out of the mansion. Kurenai just wanted to cry but she couldn't. when they got near the woods they stopped only to see that someone was standing in their path. One of the anbu got upset.

"Get away from us."

"No, I will not"

"If you don't move we will kill you."

The figure looked at them.

"I will take back what belongs to me."

Kurenai saw that it was her older sister then the anbu both began to fight her but they were both put into a strong level of genjutsu. She rushed to get Kurenai then they both were in a different place. When the two sisters got into a cave that was on high grounds Kurenai was hugging her knees and her sister was just making the fire getting food ready for them to eat. Krystina was upset at the fact that her own little sister was going to be given away and then she came and saved her.

"Sister?"

"Yes Kurenai?"

"Does anyone even love me anymore?"

Krystina looked at her and went to her. She wrapped her arms around Kurenai not ever wanting to let her go.

"I love will always love you Kurenai."

Kurenai was in shock then she looked at her sister who was forcing her to look at her.

"Kurenai, you are my sister. Since the day you were born I promised I wouldn't let anything harm you. I loved you enough not to let them take you. Kurenai, I will never abandon you, I love you and that will never change."

Kurenai just looked at her sister then hugged her crying in her neck while Krystina held her close and firm.

About two weeks later Kurenai was walking with her sister but then they stopped and Kurenai looked at her sister then she looked at the ground.

"Kurenai, what's wrong?"

"I wish I was strong like you."

"Why do you say that?"

"As long as I've been here I saw that you're not afraid of anything and manage to get things done and you're wise."

"You think I'm not scared of anything?"

Kurenai looked at her.

"I was scared that I would've not made it in time to get you away from those men, and at the same time I was angry."

Kurenai looked at her sister who hugged her again.

"I will be with you."

They both stood there then Krystina froze and looked up then grabbed Kurenai and they started to run away from there.

As they were running Krystina saw a wagon that had luggage in there she then ran to it taking Kurenai with her.

"Sister, what are you going to do?"

"Kurenai please, promise me this."

"Promise what?"

"Promise me that you'll be strong."

"Sister please, don't go. I don't want go alone."

"Kurenai I have to keep them busy so that they won't harm you. I promise that you'll live through this."

Krystina hugged and kissed her sister one last time then she ran getting the attention of all the anbu while a merchant took the wagon that Kurenai was inside of. Kurenai was scared, she was scared of what might happen to her if she were to be found out.

'Sister please, I want to see you again.'

Kurenai fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurenai woke up to see that she was still in the wagon then she looked out to take a peek to see where she was. She saw that she was in village but she wasn't sure which one so then she got out. She saw that it was night time then she ran through the sleeping village. She walked for a while then she felt herself get hungry then she saw a food stand. She saw that it was rice and fish. She got a bag worth of food then she ran through the village to hide.

Kurenai stopped to see that she was alone then she grabbed a fish from her bag and saw that she would have to get further away from the village to a beach. When she got there she stopped to see that it was perfect to have a fire then she placed her bag down but then stopped when she saw a figure that was lying down on the sand. Kurenai was wondering who it was so then she went to the figure.

The figure was a girl maybe a couple years younger than her. This girl had purple hair that was hanging and put up into a ponytail. Kurenai wasn't sure what to do but she dragged the girl with her to the part of the beach that she was going to use to make food with.

Kurenai laid next to the girl and then fell asleep.

The next day Kurenai woke up only to see that the girl had woken up to. They both just looked at each other then Kurenai spoke first.

"I'm Kurenai Yuuhi, what's your name?"

"My name is Anko Mitarashi."

"Anko, if you're hungry all I have is fish and rice."

Anko was looking at her then she was on her knees. Kurenai made the fire and the boiling water for the food.

When the food was ready the two girls sat next to each other then they began to eat. Kurenai was just staring at Anko who was eating like she hadn't eaten in days.

"Were you really that hungry?"

"Yes, I wasn't able to eat for two days straight because I was trying to run away from my village."

Kurenai hugged Anko close to her.

"I promise I will look out for you."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They both started to stick together but when Kurenai turned to the age of 15 and Anko was at the age of 10 they both left to the Leaf Village. They were both accepted then trained to be strong ninjas. They went on constant missions together and hung out together on their free time. They were like sisters that never fought.

After another 12 years Kurenai was a jonin and a leader for a three man squad. When she found out she was nervous but happy at the same time. She told Anko and Anko was happy for her then Kurenai saw that she had a note that said that she had to talk to the head of the Hyuga clan so she went.

When she got there Kurenai was standing in the training room only to see that a man was standing tall and his daughter that was hurting and was panting.

"Are you Hinata's teacher?"

"Yes sir."

"Hinata is your problem now."

Kurenai was surprised.

"Please sir, with all due respect won't you reconsider."

"Do what you will, the clan has no need for a failure."

Kurenai turned to leave. After she walked out of the door she stopped to see that Hinata was standing there at the door then she left to go pack her bags. When she done they both left the Hyuga clan to the other side of the village.

Kurenai would once in a while peek behind her to see that Hinata was in a sad mood. Kurenai felt bad for this girl, she knew how Hinata was feeling about her father just plainly gave her to a stranger. Kurenai remembered how her sister stood up for her and got her to safety and told her that she loved her.

When they made it to Kurenai's house Kurenai led Hinata into the living room. Kurenai turned to Hinata who was looking at Kurenai.

"Hinata, come with me and I'll take you to your room."

They went down the hall into the second room on the right. When they got into the room, Hinata just stared at the room in shock. The bed room had a nice wooden floor with a drawer that looked like it was brand new with a mirror attached to it. The walls were a baby sky blue. There was also a personal bathroom attached to it.

Kurenai looked at Hinata.

"Well, you'll be staying here in this room. Make yourself at home and feel free to what is in the fridge."

"Okay, thank you."

Hinata started to unpack while Kurenai was going to the kitchen but soon learned that there wasn't much in the fridge so she went back to Hinata's room.

"Hinata?"

Hinata looked at her.

"Yes?"

"Is there any type of food in particular or snack that you might want I have to go and get more groceries."

"Well I love cinnamon buns."

"Okay then, I'll be back later."

Kurenai got her wallet then left to the store while Hinata looked at the floor.

"I'm alone….again."

Kurenai on the other hand was looking around then she got the snacks that Hinata loved and did her groceries. After she was done doing food shopping she went back home.

When she got to her home she saw that there was a plate of rice with fish cakes on the side. The plate was warm enough to eat. Kurenai was wondering to herself so then she looked at the food but saw a note next to it.

_Thank you so much for your kindness, this is the least I could do for you._

Kurenai was just looking at the note then she began to eat the meal Hinata made for her.

"This is very good."

Kurenai stopped to hear a soft cry sound coming from Hinata's room. She went to Hinata's room only to see that Hinata was hugging her knees crying. Hinata lifted her head to see her teacher.

"Hinata, what's the matter?"

"Does…..my…father…even love me?"

Kurenai wasn't sure how to respond so she went to Hinata's side and Brought Hinata into a strong hug. Hinata was surprised by this feeling then she gripped Kurenai not wanting her to let her go.

"Hinata it's okay to cry."

Hinata just held on to her then Kurenai began to rub her head to calm her down. Kurenai then remembered that she had Hinata's favorite snack then she got it giving it to Hinata who was able to eat it without any problem. Kurenai was about to leave but then she felt a small hand grab her by her skirt.

"Um, will you stay here tonight?"

Kurenai knew that Hinata was still in her sad state but she sat back on the bed next to Hinata who still had her head down. Kurenai remembered that when she was younger her sister would sleep next her with her arms wrapped around her to keep her safe and warm. So Kurenai got that idea and wrapped her arms around Hinata and they both lied down and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

About four months after the chuunin exams Hinata and Kurenai went for a walk. They soon stopped by a dumpling store and took a break there. Hinata looked at her teacher, she was curious about something.

"Um Sensei?"

Kurenai looked at her.

"Yes Hinata?"

"If it's okay to ask, do you have any siblings?"

Kurenai paused.

"I do but I don't if she's still alive or not because I haven't seen her for over 15 years though."

"Do you still remember what she was like?"

"I do but, it's hard to remember how it felt whenever she was with me."

Kurenai saw that Hinata was watching with great interest then Kurenai lowered her head.

"I remember how she would always keep me close to her but the last time I saw her she was trying to protect me from the Anbu. After she got me to a safe place we said our goodbyes and went our separate ways."

"Wow Sensei, you sound like you were really close to your older sister. I wish I got to have a chance to love my sister like that."

Kurenai knew that even though Hinata was kind to everyone but her little sister was mostly kept from her just because she didn't have the power to beat her so they never really bonded.

After they had dumplings they went back to Kurenai's house.

About two hours later Kurenai heard a knock at the door so she and Hinata both went to the door only to see who it was. It was Anko.

"Kurenai, there's a meeting in the morning for all the jonin."

"Alright thank you, Anko."

After Anko left Kurenai faced Hinata who had her head down.

"Hinata I know that you don't want to be alone but-. "

"It's alright Sensei; I could just train while I wait for you."

"Okay, are you sure?"

Hinata nodded. Then Kurenai and Hinata both went to bed for the night

The next morning

Kurenai left to the meeting and Hinata went to the third training ground.

At the meeting.

Lady Tsunade was looking at all of the Jonin of the village then she started.

"Alright all of you listen, there has been news that in another country are about to go into a major world disaster o I want you all to go. I want you to leave in two days. All of your students could either go with you or you can let them stay here. Along with that there is a rouge ninja who is responsible for all of this but no one knows who this person is so I want to you to find them and bring them here. Meeting is closed."

With Hinata

Hinata was training alone in the third training field then she heard someone behind her so she turned around to see who it was.

"Who's there? Just show yourself."

She saw a figure come out. This figure was like a clone of her.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Hannah. Who are you?"

"I'm Hinata."

They both sat down next to each other.

"Hannah, what's your last name?"

"My last name is Yuuhi."

Hinata froze.

"Yuuhi, but you look more like a Hyuga."

"I know but, I'm more of an orphan but a lady took me in as her own child the day I was born. My birth mother didn't want me."

Hinata was shocked. She couldn't believe that a mother would not want her own child.

"Hannah I'm sorry."

"It's okay my foster mother loves me so I never really had to ask myself if I was loved by anyone."

Hinata and Hannah both left back to the village but then Hannah told Hinata that she had to go back home. Hinata went back to Kurenai's home only to see that Kurenai was there and he was packing up for a mission then Hinata went to her.

"Hinata, if you want you can pack too we'll be going on a mission to the abandoned country to get everyone out of there before anything happens to them."

"Okay, I'll go ahead and pack up.

Hinata left to her bedroom and began to pack for the mission as well.

On the other hand with Hannah.

Hannah was in her room then she stopped in the living room.

"Hannah, where have you been?"

"I was in the Leaf Village, Mother."

A figure walked to her and placed a hand on her head then lifted her chin so that she could look up at her.

"Hannah, please don't ever leave without telling me. I was scared that I might have lost you."

"You'll never lose me, Mother."

The person wrapped her arms around her.

"I will not let anyone take you from me. I will protect you like I always have."

"I love you, Mother."

"I love you too, baby."

They went to sleep in the master bedroom.

The next morning

Hannah woke up feeling safe and warm then she looked up to see that her mother was looking at her then her mother leaned in on her kissing her on the forehead. Hannah was happy she loved being with her mother.

"Hannah what do you want for breakfast?"

"Can we have rolled up jelly pancakes?"

"You really love those don't you?"

"Only when you make them."

Her mother kissed her again and got out of the bed.

"Hannah, come to the kitchen in 30 minutes, okay?"

Hannah nodded then her mother left to the kitchen.

After waiting Hannah left to the kitchen when she got there Hannah saw that her mother was setting the table putting all of the food down. Her mother signaled her to come and eat then they both ate in peace. After eating just enough food Hannah left the table to get a sandwich bag. She began to pack up the rest of the rolled up pancakes. Her mother was wondering what was going on then she looked at Hannah.

"Hannah what are you doing?"

"Mother I just recently met a girl and she's really nice, may I take some to her?"

Her mother smiled.

"Yes you may take some to her. I'm sure she'll like them."

Hannah smiled and ran to go kiss her mother then she left.

"I wonder who is Hannah's little friend is."

With Hannah

"Okay I have to sense Hinata first."

She focused then found Hinata's chakra then she teleported her way to Hinata.

When she saw Hinata she was surprised that Hinata was with a woman who she thought was her mother but she stayed hidden to make sure of it.

With Hinata.

"Sensei, what do you think we should do if we happen to find the ninja in crime?"

"Well we would have to find them first, if we're lucky it would go well."

Kurenai stood up then left then Hinata saw Hannah come her way.

"Hannah when did you get here?"

"I'm sort of ninja too, so I can teleport."

"Okay then."

"Oh Hinata my mother made these. I hope you like them."

She and Hinata both began to eat the rolled up pancakes then Hinata froze when she looked behind her only to see Kurenai standing behind them.

"Hinata who's your little friend?"

"Oh this is Hannah."

Hannah was in complete shock then Kurenai smiled.

"Nice to meet you Hannah, where do you live?"

"I don't really live anywhere I travel constantly with my mother. I love to travel. What's your name?"

"I'm Kurenai Yuuhi."

Hannah still kept her grin on her face then Kurenai stood up to face Hinata.

"Hinata come on we're moving out right now."

"Okay."

Hinata stood up then Kurenai left. Hinata turned to face Hannah but only to see that Hannah was gone.

With Hannah.

Hannah ran to her home only to see her mother putting on her black cloak.

"Hannah, is something wrong?"

"Mother what was the name of your little sister?"

Her mother just stared at her.

"My little sister's name is Kurenai. Why is something wrong?"

Hannah told her mother everything she knew about the Leaf ninja coming to get them. her mother frowned to all of it then she turned to the mirror and put her black mask on.

"I'll think about paying her a visit. I'm sure I'll have fun."


	6. Chapter 6

With Kurenai

Kurenai was in her room that she was staying in and Hinata was with her. Hinata went into the room then she saw that Kurenai had her head down.

"Sensei, is something wrong?"

"I don't feel easy at the moment."

"What do you mean?"

"I feel like I'm being watched by someone but I don't know who."

Hinata looked out the window then Kurenai lay back on the bed and Hinata went to her bedroom then fell asleep.

From outside the window.

The figure teleported into Kurenai's room. She saw that Kurenai was sleeping then she climbed onto the bed and was over Kurenai. She pulled the hood of her cloak off her head. She leaned closer to where she was only inches away from kissing Kurenai. She smiled at Kurenai wonder if Kurenai would wake up.

_Dream_

_Kurenai was laying on her back then she opened her eyes only to see a woman just right in her face looking at her. Kurenai was wondering then she remembered the face of this woman._

"_Big sister?"_

_The woman smiled at her then she came closer and kissed Kurenai on the lips._

"_Sister what are you doing?"_

"_I'm sorry, Kurenai. You and I will meet again but it won't be in a loving way."_

"_What?"_

_Her sister began to fade away and Kurenai was trying to figure out what was going on._

_Dream end_

Kurenai woke up it was morning and she was alone in her room. She saw that she had to get ready for a mission.

With Hannah

Hannah was with her mother and they were walking through the town then Hannah saw her mother stop.

"Mother is something wrong?"

"Hannah I want you to wait here."

Hannah went into the building then her mother nodded to her to go to the top of it. Hannah obeyed then her mother left to the mountains that were above the village.

"Okay, Hannah no matter what happens, do not leave that building I will come and get you."

She did a few signs then finished with the tiger sign.

"Ninja art: Lava tsunami jutsu!"

From the cave that was under her lave was spilling out into the village.

With the Leaf ninja.

They all saw the lava then Tsunade got ready.

"I want you all to get everyone you can out of this village."

"Yes ma'am."

They all rushed throughout the village trying to get everyone out of there. Hinata was heading towards the building that Hannah was in. Hinata ran inside. The building was on fire but Hinata ran through to see if anyone was there but then she saw Hannah who was in one of the rooms.

"Hannah."

Hannah looked up at her.

"Hinata, how did you find me?"

"Come on we have to get out of here."

Hannah wasn't sure about this but it was getting very hot in there so then they both ran but sadly one of the wall holders that was on fire fell and landed between them trapping Hannah. Hinata wasn't going to leave her there but then Hannah looked at her.

"Hinata please go get help."

Hinata didn't want to go but she did.

With Hannah's mother.

"That was easy."

She heard a voice.

"Easy for me to find you."

She turned around to see Tsunade coming at her with a few other ninja. They fought for a while then finally Tsunade had the woman pinned down to the ground. Hinata appeared and the woman was in shock. Tsunade looked at Hinata to see what was wrong.

"Hinata were you able to get all of who you could out of the village?"

"Lady Tsunade, there is a girl who is trapped in the center building and I couldn't get her out."

"What's her name?"

"Her name is Hannah."

When Hannah's mother heard this she couldn't believe it then she broke free from Tsunade's grip and soared away taking Hinata with her.

"Put me down."

"I will after you show me where Hannah is."

Hinata told her then they both went to the building then Hinata watched as the woman jumped through a window to get inside.

Inside the burning building

The woman ran through the hallway.

"Hannah where are you?"

Hannah heard that voice and cried out.

"Mother I'm over here."

"Hold on I'm coming."

She ran through the fire then she saw her daughter who was trapped. She grabbed the wood that had her daughter's leg pinned only to see that it was bleeding. The mother was just looking at her daughter then she picked her and ran out of there. She flew taking Hinata and Hannah to safety.

After landing she looked at both of the girls. Then she looked at Hannah who was trying not to cry.

"Mother I was so scared."

Hannah hugged onto her very tightly then Hinata paused.

"Hannah, she's your mother?"

Hannah nodded and her mother held her close not daring to let her go.

"I'm so sorry Hannah; I didn't think that would happen to you."

There was no response then the woman looked at Hannah who was passed out then the Leaf ninja all came. The woman had Hannah on the ground then she lowered her head to hear Hannah breathing but she wasn't. The woman began to do CPR on Hannah. After a few attempts Hannah was alright she was able to open her eyes then Tsunade punched the woman upside her head then she faced a few other ninja.

"Take her to the prison and lock her there but make sure she can't move."

They nodded then they all leave the burnt country.

One week later Hannah was in the hospital then she opened her eyes to see where she was. She turned her head to see Hinata and Kurenai standing next to her bed. Hannah was wondering where her mother could be so then she looked at Hinata.

"Hinata, where is my mother?"

Hinata paused.

"Is your mother the woman who got you out of the burning building?"

"Yes that's my mother."

Kurenai looked away.

"I don't know how to tell you this Hannah but we had your mother locked away and I don't think that you can go see her."

"But she's my mother I have to go back and see her."

Just then Tsunade came walking into the room.

"I see that you're awake."

Hannah looked at her.

"Please let me see my mother."

"The woman who set the village in lava?"

"Yes."

"How is she your mother?"

"She took me under her wing before I was even born please you have got to let me see her."

They all went to the prison to see the mother of Hannah. When they got to her room they were all looking at the woman that was chained by her hands, arms, legs and her neck. Hannah was looking at her mother then went up to her.

"Mother?"

The woman slowly lifted her head. She looked very exhausted and weak. Hannah was just looking at her mother then tried to come closer but Tsunade stopped her. Hannah just looked back at her mother.

"Mom."

Her mother just lowered her gaze to the floor.

"Heh, you're the same as you were when you were just an infant."

Hannah just looked at her. Tsunade looked at the woman.

"What's that supposed to mean? How did you even become her mother?"

The woman closed her eyes.

"It's a very long story at the fact that I had to go through such difficulty looking for someone so that I wouldn't be alone. Hannah already knows this story."

Tsunade got angry that she punched Hannah's mother in the face causing her to cough up blood.

"Tell me everything now."

Hannah was being held back by Anko and Shizune.

Her mother just gave a weak smile.

"Alright I'll tell you everything. It all started after I was separated from my little sister."


	7. Chapter 7

_Flashback_

After leaving Kurenai in the wagon Krystina rushed away to the woods and the anbu were chasing after her. As she ran she saw that it would be best if she used her forbidden jutsu on them so then she hid in one of the trees. As she waited for the anbu to be in her sight she made a few seals then after that she ended with the seal of the tiger and smirked.

"Shadow style: Sinking grave Jutsu!"

The anbu looked at their shadows only to see that their shadows had connected all together and they began to sink into the ground. A couple of anbu jumped into the air hoping not to get caught but soon learned that their shadow was still going to trap them all in. Their shadow formed a hand and grabbed them bringing them through the ground. Soon the jutsu was over. Krystina smiled to this then left to find another thing to do. She knew that she wouldn't be able to get her little sister back so then she went back to her home.

When she got there Krystina went to the throne room and saw her father sitting in his chair then he looked at her.

"You better have a good story to tell me what had happened to Kurenai and the anbu."

Krystina was just looking at him then she tried to act cute.

"Don't worry about it I managed to get Kurenai a better way to get to the Leaf village and I took very good care of the anbu. I managed to end their misery very quickly. They were like 'ahhh, no please, don't kill us' then ugh and they were gone."

"I see. What did you use, because I will give it back to you 10 times full!"

"Heh heh, don't worry father. You'll find out soon enough because you'll be joining them."

She did the jutsu again and her father began to run away with a large shadow hand following him through the hallway. His wife was coming to see what was going on but then she saw her husband being taken by the hand and was put through the ground. She looked at her daughter who looked at her.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I was getting him back for what he did to Kurenai and me."

Her mother was just looking at her then Krystina went to her mother and hugged.

"Mother, I'm sorry that I hurt you but I got to go. I want to see the world."

"I know you do but please I have at least one favor to ask."

Krystina looked at her.

"What is it mother?"

"I want you to find something that you love so dearly and be there always to protect it just like how you did for Kurenai."

Krystina nodded then left her mother and her home to explore the world.

After 6 years Krystina got the title vessel of Kingdom Hearts. She had the scroll inside of her body and she was also a rouge ninja. No one could find her but then one day she was walking through a village but then she stopped to see that there was something a little off about the village. As she walked into the village she stopped to see a pregnant woman standing looking at her reflection then she lowered her head.

"I don't want this child I want to kill it."

Krystina frowned to this then she saw that the woman had a paper in her hand then the woman turned to leave to the hospital. Krystina followed the woman.

At the hospital

The woman was inside waiting for the doctor to come into the room to give the woman an abortion.

As the woman was waiting she heard the door open only to see Krystina walk into the room.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the vessel of Kingdom Hearts. I wanted to make a deal with you."

"What would that be?"

"Do you want your child?"

"No."

"Are you willing to give it up?"

"Yes."

"If you don't want your child that badly then give it to me."

"What? Why would you want a demon for a child?"

"Look I got my reasons you got yours, so do we have a deal?"

"Alright fine, the baby is due in three days."

Krystina left the hospital to the home that she was staying in. she was so happy that she was going to be a mother. She was wondering what she would name the baby or what gender would the baby be.

Three days later

The woman was on the bed getting ready to give birth to her unwanted child as she was going through the process of having a baby she was in so much pain.

Krystina had to wait outside of the hallway. She was very patient at the fact that she was going to a mother very soon.

A half an hour later

The room was quiet and Krystina was wondering what had happened then she looked behind her to see a one of the doctors coming to her.

"How are the woman and the baby?"

The doctor looked away.

"I'm sorry the baby didn't make it."

Krystina just stared then she bared her fangs at the doctor who jumped back.

"Tell me the truth. What is really going on?"

"I'm being honest, the baby didn't make it."

Krystina shook her head slowly and killed the doctor and went into the room. She killed every doctor that was there and went to the mother.

"Please don't kill me."

"I'll give you a chance to tell me where the baby is."

She grabbed the woman by the neck and started choking her.

"Where is the baby? Tell me now and I'll let you live."

The woman struggled to tell her.

"The baby…it's be…behind you. It's in…the crib."

Krystina released her and went to the crib to get the baby only to see that the baby was sleeping. She picked it up and was examining it then she smiled.

"Alright then good bye."

Krystina left taking the sleeping baby with her.

After leaving the village the baby began to cry. The baby was kind of quiet for crying. Krystina was just rocking it gently. She soon came to realizing that she didn't have a clue what gender the baby was so she looked up at the sky then saw that she wasn't too far from the mansion that she owned. She looked down at the baby and smiled.

"We're almost home."

The baby was squirming then Krystina held it close and rushed to get home.

When she finally got there to the mansion she walked into her home and looked at her baby smiling.

"Welcome to your new home."

The baby opened its eyes to look at who was holding them. Soon one of the butlers came walking to Krystina.

"Lady Krystina, welcome home and who is this?"

"I just adopted the baby just this week but I don't know about the gender yet. I didn't want the baby to get cold so I waited until I got here."

He nodded and took her coat and left to her bedroom.

When she got to her bedroom she put the baby on the bed then left to get a small blanket for the baby. When she got back she saw that the baby was out of the blanket but was laying flat on its stomach. Krystina went to the baby and picked the baby up. She could feel the coolness on the baby and got a little worried. She went to her bathroom and began to start a bath for her and the baby.

When the water was just about right in the heat Krystina got in and brought the baby in it too. As she was in the tub the baby was in her arms and it was quiet as it was halfway in the water leaning on Krystina. Krystina smiled as she was giving the baby a bath.

"So you are a girl after all. I would have to think of a name for you."

The baby looked up at her and Krystina just stared at her child.

After the bath Krystina placed the baby on the bed then sat on the bed then she saw her bedroom door open up. Krystina saw that it was one of her maids, Scarlet.

"Lady Krystina, do you need anything?"

"Scarlet, if I'm correct you're a mother right?"

"Of twins, yes ma'am."

"Will you teach me how to breastfeed."

Scarlet looked at her then saw the baby gripping on Krystina then Scarlet went to her.

"Okay this is how you do it."

After an hour passed.

"My lady, I don't know why but she won't let me feed her. Maybe you should try."

Krystina just looked at her baby then she picked her up and had the baby's head at her breast.

' Here I go. I'm sure she's going to hurt me.'

Soon enough the baby was being fed and Krystina was watching her then Scarlet smiled.

"What's the child's name?"

"Her name is Hannah."

The baby opened her eyes to look at Krystina then yawned and fell asleep and Krystina kissed her on the forehead.


End file.
